Progress
by kira66
Summary: Just my take on ArcherT'Pol.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you certain she'll have T'Pol's ears?" Captain Jonathan Archer asked, for what had to be the millionth time, as he paced around the surgical bay.

"I am quite certain that she'll have her mothers ears. Vulcan traits appear to be dominate over human ones. She'll have her mothers ears and several other features, I'm sure." Doctor Phlox told the anxious father to be. "Does that bother you?" He could remember a time when his Captain barely tolerated Vulcans. For him to be having a half Vulcan child was something akin to a miracle, if you believed in such things.

Jon stopped his pacing and leveled his gaze on the Doctor. "Of course not." He dismissed then started to pace again. "I know I haven't always been a fan of the Vulcans but...T'Pol helped me progress passed my prejudice. If nothing else I'm extremely pleased that my daughter will inherit her mothers beauty."

Phlox smiled, having already figured out the answer. "Have you decided on a name?"

"T'Aya." Jon answered without hesitation and stopped his pacing once again. "T'Pol picked it out. I thought she'd want to name her after her mother but...I guess she's full of surprises."

"I guess she is." Phlox agreed. "T'Aya Archer? Or just T'Aya?" He questioned since this was the first recorded birth of a human/Vulcan child.

Jon smiled. "T'Aya Archer. T'Pol wants our daughter to embrace both cultures. And since T'Aya is a Vulcan name, she thought it was only fitting that she receive something human. Besides that, T'Pol took my last name after the wedding, so it's only natural that our child would also have it."

Phlox glanced at a panel as it began to beep. "Ah, Captain, I believe it's time for you to meet your daughter." He turned towards a set of doors that led into another room that was usually used for extra supplies. Rushing forward, he took the baby out of the Vulcan's arms and rushed off to conduct tests as quickly as possible.

"How's T'Pol?" Jon asked the Vulcan, T'Ra, once she was relieved of her burden. "Did everything go smoothly?"

"It did." T'Ra acknowledged. "T'Pol is resting and I believe your Doctor will find the child in perfect health." She moved passed him. "You may see your mate now, Captain Archer." With that said she moved passed him and exited sickbay. She had much to report on the birth of the first hybrid child.

Jon blinked but didn't spare the Vulcan Doctor another thought as he entered the makeshift room. "Hey." He whispered once he caught sight of his wife. He hadn't been thrilled that T'Pol had wanted a Vulcan Doctor to deliver their child according to Vulcan tradition but gave in after she laid logical reason after logical reason on him. The only thing that had really bugged him in the end was the fact that he wasn't allowed in the room during the birth so that meant he hadn't gotten to see his daughter birth.

"T'Ra said that the baby was acceptable." T'Pol whispered through her exhaustion. Being in labor for forty-eight hours took it's toll on her and right now all she wanted to do was rest.

"I haven't seen her yet. Phlox is checking her out but I'm sure she's as beautiful as her mother." Jon leaned down and placed a kiss on her brow. "Rest now, T'Aya will be here when you wake up."

T'Pol felt a ghost of a smile tug on her lips and she didn't fight it. "T'Aya." She whispered as her eyes closed. "Our daughter." The exhaustion finally won.

Jon turned and exited the room so she could rest and grinned when he saw Phlox was waiting for him. "So, how's the newest Archer doing?"

"Ten fingers and ten toes." Phlox announced, happily, as he handed the quiet baby over to her father.

"Hello there." Jon whispered to the pink bundle in his arms. He couldn't help but see the resemblance to his wife right away.

Phlox stepped up beside him. "As you'll see, I was right about the ears." He pushed the blanket down ever so slight so that the tiny pointed tips were visible. "But there is one human trait that is apparently dominate." He ran his finger along one angelic cheek so that the baby would open her eyes.

Jon's grinned widened as he saw sea green eyes staring up at him. "She has my eyes. I should have known my genes wouldn't let a Archer be born without the green eyes. T'Pol will be pleased to know that she was right." He looked up at Phlox, his eyes twinkling. "She assured me that any offspring that we managed to produce would have her ears and my eyes. I should know better than to disagree with her logic."

"Should I make the announcement?" Phlox asked after a moment.

"Yeah, tell them that mother and baby are doing just fine." Jon couldn't believe that the little being in his arms was actually his. When he and T'Pol had first started to date, he wasn't sure he wanted kids but as time and their relationship progressed, he discovered that he did, actually, want children. So after they were married, they went to Phlox and asked him if it was possible. After several months of research, the Doctor had an answer. It was, indeed, possible. So one year after they exchanged vows, they were celebrating the conception of their first, of many he hoped, child.

Phlox left to tell the crew that their Captain and First Officer had welcomed their first child, a daughter, into the world.

Jon adjusted the bundle in his arms and carried the fussing baby into the room with her. He sat down in the single chair that had been placed beside the bed. "Shh, it's alright T'Aya." He cooed and rocked his daughter who promptly quieted down and fell asleep. He could feel his daughters contentment through the bond he shared with T'Pol; which made the experience even more memorable. "You'll be daddy's girl, I can already see it." He whispered so's not to wake either of his sleeping girls. "We can both drive mommy crazy with our illogicalness." He chuckled, quietly, and leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. He couldn't think of anyplace else he'd rather be than right here with his small, yet ever growing, family.


	2. Chapter 2

"It a boy!" Doctor Phlox said with a smile as he handed the squirming bundle to the new father. "Congratulation on another perfect blending of species!"

Captain Jonathan Archer breathed out a sigh of relief as he took the newest addition to his family. "Hello there, Henry Charles." He whispered to baby.

Phlox took a moment to check on the exhausted mother. "Henry Charles? You've decided to name your offspring after your father and Commander Tucker?" He asked, curious, as he began to fill out the necessary _paper work_ for the newest Archer.

Before he could answer, Jon felt a tug on his pants and he knelt down so his daughter could meet her new brother. "Well, what do you think, T'Aya?" He asked, seriously.

Five year old T'Aya Archer observed her brother in silence. "He is acceptable, father. Are you pleased that he also inherited mothers ears?" She tranced one perfectly pointed ear then looked at her father.

Jon fought to keep the smile, that was threatening to overtake his face, at bay. "I am immensely pleased that he got your mothers ears."

T'Aya nodded then her emotionless facade faded and she grinned. "Told you so!" She said with a giggle.

Grinning, Jon nodded. "You did." He acknowledged then pushed himself to his feet. "How's T'Pol, Doc?"

"The new mother is resting comfortably." Phlox answered then took little Henry from his fathers arms so that he could run some tests to make sure he was healthy as he looked. "You two can see her, if you wish."

Jon pulled the curtain back then closed it once he and T'Aya were inside. "Phlox is running some tests to make sure everything is alright." He answered her silent question as he lifted his little girl up to sit on the edge of her mothers bed.

"How did he look?" T'Pol asked, exhaustion and barely contained emotion coloring her voice.

"Well, he had all ten fingers and toes plus an added bonus." Jon said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his wife's brow.

T'Pol closed her eyes at the gentle contact and reached out through their bond. What she felt was pure happiness and a sense of peace and calm radiating from him that she felt once before; when T'Aya was born. She had long ago decided that Captain Jonathan Archer was a natural born leader but more recently she had discovered that he was also a natural born father. He took to fatherhood like he took to captaining a starship. "He has my ears?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "That...pleases you?"

Jon nodded and ran a finger over one of the ears in question. "It does. I'm just glad the Doctor was wrong this time." Who would have thought the great Jonathan Archer would be pleased that his children had Vulcan features? If asked fifteen years ago the answer would have been nobody because it was well known that he despised the race that held back Earths progression into space.

Phlox chose that moment to reappear with little Henry Archer. "He's in perfect health." He informed the proud parents as he passed the baby off to his mother this time around. "Should I inform the gaggle of humans waiting outside?"

"Yeah, go ahead and tell the vultures." Jon mumbled still not happy that the press had somehow gotten word that T'Pol had been checked into the Medical Facility. "Wait!" He stopped the Doctor's retreating form. "Tell the press hounds that the baby is healthy but only go into detail with ours friends."

"Very well." Phlox then disappeared out the doors and into the crowded corridor where he gave a very general comment to the media then went off in search of the Archer's friends and crewmates.

"We will not be able to hide him forever, Jonathan." T'Pol gently chided as she nursed the hungry infant.

Jon shrugged. "I never believed we could. But we _can _hide him for the time being. For now this is family time." He fell silent as he gazed on his wife and son. "I love you." He whispered.

T'Pol looked up when she felt a surge of love through their bond. "I am fond of you as well, aisha."

"Is Lee going to be here?" T'Aya asked already getting bored now that the excitement of having a new brother was wearing off.

"I don't know, sweetie. You'll have to wait until Phlox allows visitors then you can ask Hoshi." Jonathan ran a hand over his daughters soft brown hair. "Is there something going on between the two of you that I should know about?" He whispered into her ear.

T'Aya giggled then abruptly stopped at the chiding look her mother was sending her. "I'm part human too." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Lee is my friend, daddy." Then she copied her mothers chiding look perfectly and directed it at her father. "But if we was on Vulcan, I'd already be promised to someone, right mommy?"

"But we are not on Vulcan, T'Aya." T'Pol pointed out. "You are much too young to have a chosen. And when we get home, you will practice the meditations I see you have been neglecting."

"Yes, mother." T'Aya sighed but fell silent hoping that her friend Lee Reed was here so she had someone to play with.

Jon smiled and sat down in the chair that had been provided by Phlox. He agreed that his daughter was way too young to have a chosen but he was glad that she was leaning towards Lee. He was a well mannered six year old that had a perfect balance of his fathers determination and his mothers intellect. He wouldn't be the least surprised if in fifteen or so years T'Aya and Lee decided to make things official. But right now he was glad that they were both children with nothing more on their minds than playing. "I wonder if Hoshi and Malcolm ever wonder who Lee and Roger will marry?" He asked aloud.

T'Pol shifted Henry around since he had fallen asleep. "They are parents, Jonathan. I am sure they think about the future of their children on a daily basis."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jon smiled a truly content smile. "If my father could see me now." He mused. "

"Yes, I believe he would have been proud that you have made...progress towards getting over your distrust of the Vulcan people." T'Pol agreed.

Jon snorted. "I bet he never thought about having Vulcan grandchildren or any grandchildren for that matter." He reached up a hand and ran it over little Henry's bald head. "I think I've made great progress, don't you?"

T'Pol didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes and left the exhaustion wash over her. While she slept, she felt safe and secure in knowing that Jonathan was close by with T'Aya and little Henry. She couldn't help but think that her family was now complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve year old T'Aya Archer glared down at the boy on ground. "I told you not to touch me, Gerold!"

Thirteen year old Lee Reed shook his head and glanced over at his eleven year old brother, Roger. "Didn't I warn him?"

"Aye, you did." Roger replied as he moved forward to help the bleeding boy, his nose was gushing, up off the muddy ground. His help wasn't wanted so he moved back to his brother and their friends. "You think he's deaf, Lee?" It confused him as to why Gerold would purposely ignore both Lee and T'Aya's warnings about touching her. Didn't they teach about different cultures in the higher grades? Is that why he didn't understand that Vulcan's, even half Vulcan's, didn't like to be touched by strangers? Wasn't it a common known fact?

Lee snorted. "I think he's just stupid." He watched as the bigger boy was ushered into the school by two teachers. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Ambassadors son or not,_ I'll _be the one to flatten him if he tries to grab T'Aya again." He promised to no one in particular. "That's the third time he's done that." He turned towards his friend. "You should have given him the neck pinch, bloody wanker would have deserved it."

"Mom told me to never use it unless my life is in danger. Besides, Dad told me that sometimes using your fists is the only way to get your point across. It was the logical thing to do." T'Aya concluded with a small grin. Before either of her friends could comment she was escorted to the Principles office where her father was already waiting. Raising an eyebrow, she sat down in the chair beside him.

"Who was it this time, T'Aya? And what did he do?" Admiral Jonathan Archer turned in his chair to look directly at his daughter, by doing this he was acknowledging her as his equal, something he had learned, early on, from T'Pol.

T'Aya met her fathers eyes. "Gerold Felter and he _grabbed_ me _again_. I was well within my rights to _discourage_ him from trying to do it again."

Jon scratched his chin. "Ambassador Felter's son? Isn't he like seventeen?"

"He just turned eighteen and is graduating this year." T'Aya couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice. "He has attempted to grab me twice before."

Sputtering, Jon stared at his daughter in shock. "This was the third time? Why wasn't I informed?" Before she could answer the door opened and they were joined by Principle Chaucey.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Admiral, but I feel that this problem needs addressed." Principle Chaucey sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers. "This isn't the first fight your daughter has instigated nor is this the first student she has placed in the hospital." He cleared his throat. "I am at a loss as to what to do."

Jon nodded once, curtly. "Yes, I believe the problem _does _need addressed. First off, why don't you tell me why myself nor my wife was ever told about two other instances involving this same student? A student that is six years older than my daughter? Or maybe you could tell me why he was near her in the first place? When I attended school here, the High School was separated from the lower classes, has that changed?" He was mad to say that least.

Principle Chaucey swallowed and cleared his throat, nervously. If it was any other parent he would have went with '_other instances what other instances?_' but this wasn't just _any _parent. This was Admiral Jonathan Archer, hero of Earth. "Mister Felter assured me that it was a simple misunderstanding and that your daughter simply overreacted, all three times." He cleared his throat again. "And the higher classes _are_ still separated from the lower classes but all the students share the outside paths. There is no way to separate them when they are going to and from classes. "

"My daughter overreacted all _three_ times?" Jon glanced at his quiet daughter and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I see." He was silent for a moment. "Or could it be that we weren't contacted because Ambassador Felter helped build the new gymnasium?"

"I...What I mean to say is..." Principle Chaucey couldn't deny it because it was true. "This is a very delicate matter, Admiral."

Jon inclined his head. "My wife and I decided to send our daughter to this school because I attended here as did my father before me. We wanted her to be close to her human roots. And up until today I planned on sending my son here as well but as you said this is a delicate matter. I believe she should receive her education elsewhere." He stood and straightened his uniform, he had been called away from work. "Consider this a withdrawal request. T'Aya will be attending the new Academy Prepatory School in San Francesco." He motioned for his daughter to leave the room, he started to follow but stopped before he exited the office. "Oh and I wouldn't be surprised if several other students are withdrawn in the next couple of days as well, the APS is better suited to the children of Starfleet personnel, _and_ I wouldn't expect Ambassador Felter to contribute anymore to your fine school; he was arrested two days ago and is being charged as a Romulan sympathizer. Have a nice day." He left the office and hurried to catch up with his daughter.


End file.
